divinaefandomcom-20200216-history
Eleventh Day
Eleventh Day - The Day of Teaching Gairacht calls out to the Myrth with his mind, urging them to meet those of the water who would be friendly to them and teach them all they knew and in return learn from the newcomers. And some Myrth try to understand the frantic, spastic-seeming Water-beings, but many Myrth do not appreciate their quiet lives being interrupted by the noisy, abusive creatures, and many Myrth retreat into their cities or deep underground. Still, some forge wonderful alliances, though rare, and learn more about the other gods, and about the other Life, and about other ways of singing, language, and music. This time period in Myrth history is called The Great Disruption. Tя'werйyo Creates The Turothma, A wild animal form of life, intelligent, but not sentient. These eyeless creatures are a mix of characteristics between wolves, and the god Slèibhtean in basic shape, with powerful jaws, legs and claws. They may not have eyes, but multiple blue-glowing orbs along their elongated head can sense heat and vibrations from the environment around them for 'sight'. The Older a Turothma is, the more of these orbs there are that eventually form on other parts of their body. the Turothma's bodies are covered in slender crystalline plants of various length known as Eh'zst. The Turothma have a symbiotic relationship with the Eh'zst, As The Turothma require the Eh'zst in order to process their main food source: Sound, rhythm and song. However, A Turothma without Eh'zst, having lost them from disease, or other reasons, may eat other Turothma, and even the Mönch. Tя'werйyo declares the Turothma can be tamed, and domesticated by the Mönch. With great bounds out of the swirling energies of Tя'werйyo's Act, the Turothma leap into being, running across the playa with unbridled joy at Life. The Eh'zst tinkle sweetly, sending small, barely perceptible vibrations to the Turothma's orb-sensors, and this makes them run faster and harder, kicking up large plumes of gray dust. The Mönch hum in interest, and begin to listen to the vibration of the Turothma's footfalls, and the sound their forms make when they bounce back the lower frequencies that the Mönch give off. Great excursions are made to wrangle some Turothma, and before long the Mönch have pets to protect their more fragile, simple forms. Al'estyr gives his Krakens the capability to live outside of water for as long as they please. When the first Kraken falls out of the Water and doesn't die, all Krakens turn to look in confusion and amazement. Then, one by one, they flow out of the Water for the first time in their lives, and slowly begin to swim through Space using their trailing tendrils, exploring eagerly through an unknown realm. Slèibhtean plucks a female Dubharan from the cosmos and gifts her with a Name, a verbal means to distinguish each sentient individual. "Reannag," the goddess dubs her, before clothing her in a frail, but temporary, Flesh shell and placing her upon a great stretch of Seychani plains. With a puff of nebulous breath, she whispers a calling into the mortal creature's ear: gift the Treas with knowing outside the bounds of Seych, but only as much as their developing brains and cultures may process, lest they be driven to madness by the immensity of Calynes and the Universe. Reannag remains a less corporeal creature beneath, but injury to or destruction of her Fleshy trappings will alter her lifespan. And the great Dubharan teacher Reannag comes to the Treas, bestowing wisdom and knowledge upon those she deems capable enough to learn without becoming overwhelmed. These pupils in turn teach their peers in gentler, more limited concepts, and the intelligence and understanding of the Treas rises with each teaching from Reannag. Reannag is given the finest cave the Treas have to offer, covered top to bottom in beautiful Artwork and Language, and she is gifted whatever the Treas can find to please her. Duende creates Electromagnetism, a process by which all things of Space, except Life, exchange Energy with one another. This Energy takes the form of particles known as Photons and are normally Invisible except when they gather in large amounts. More Energetic things give Photons to Less Energetic Things; Duende decides that Dirt and Metal (and other similar Elements made by Gairacht) have the least Energy, followed by Water, then Gas and Wind, and finally Fire is most Energetic of all. The more Photons a thing gathers, the more Potential it has to perform many actions in accordance with its own nature, but Photons dissipate over time unless they are specifically stored somewhere. Electromagnetism is stronger than both Gravities, but to ensure the Universe is not ripped apart Duende also makes Electromagnetism very diffuse in natural conditions. And the strange physic of Electromagnetism snaps into being, and things begin passing photons frantically- Fire burning hotter, but burning out faster as it practically hurls its photons into other elements; Gas and Wind wailing in a wide range of calm eddies and tremendous gusts until they peter out and pass on their energy. Water burbles and fills all nearby non-life with a calmer Energy, until it atrophies into gas. Rock, dirt, and gems are mostly inert, but some photons still move and pass along. This force seems to be redundant with atrophy in its end result, though the photon-passing is new, it does not result in any extreme difference, other than higher highs and lower lows in terms of the speed and fury of the elements. Some Rhu-an-si Hextechnicians take notice, however, and begin to study the photons, and a new school of Electromagnetic Hextech is formed to accommodate the practitioners.